


A Vampire and a Soldier Walk Into a Bar

by Witherstone



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Humor, Competition, F/M, Hurt Riley, Jealousy, Riley Finn Bashing, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witherstone/pseuds/Witherstone
Summary: Riley is looking for some quiet time, but a certain vampire just won't let the sleeping dogs lie. S5, set between 'Listening to Fear' and 'Into the Woods'.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 8





	1. Whisky

Riley is looking for some quiet time, but a certain vampire just won't let the sleeping dogs lie. S5, set between 'Listening to Fear' and 'Into the Woods'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The evening was only starting when Spike walked into Willy's bar. The place was almost empty and no one looked at him when he stood at the counter and tapped his knuckles on the dark wood to get the bartender's attention.

"O neg and a whisky", he ordered before glancing around. As Willy took the crumpled bill from his hand, one bowed head caught his eye.

"Colonel Cornfield, what a surprise", he smirked, downing the blood quickly and taking his whisky with to approach him. Riley was looking miserable, the disarray of napkins before him hinting it wasn't his first drink today.

"Go away, asshole", he muttered, taking another sip. Spike just couldn't pass the opportunity of kicking the lying man.

"Why the long face? Got a brush-off from the Slayer again?" He moved closer, one glare at the neighboring patron granting him a seat. "No wonder, today being the 20th and all."

This raised the soldier's concern. He turned his head slowly to him, but looked at Willy, silently gesturing for another drink.

"What happens on the 20th?", he asked cautiously, stance guarded. Spike made himself comfortable on the barstool and lighted a cig.

"The Slayer's moon, obviously", he said matter-of-factly, toying with the boy's blank expression. "She's prob'ly at home now, wearing those sushi pajamas and eating chocolate fudge, all relaxed after her bubble bath..."

"How the fuck would you know about that?"

Riley was conflicted between following the blind rage that filled him and keeping his low profile in a goddamn demon bar. He settled for self-control and digging for information. _He's lying anyway, right? An evil vampire just pushing his buttons._

"How would you _not_ know?", Spike was annoyingly amused, sipping his whisky like they were drinking buddies. "She always beats me up real hard the day before-"

"Don't you dare talk about her that way", Riley growled. He pondered an angry retreat but the booze took this exact moment to hit him and he felt his knees weaken. "You're disgusting", he added for good measure, but Spike only sneered.

"I'll have you know, it's a perfectly natural process. With her all tense and moody, I wonder why she wouldn't yearn for some comfort. You should talk to her, she may be into bloodplay if-"

Riley put his empty glass down loudly, signaling that continuing down this road wasn't gonna end up well. Spike knew the difference between a tantalizing banter and having a death wish, so he ordered the soldier another whisky as a peace offering.

"Just playin' around, mate", he coaxed, blowing cigarette smoke towards the darkened ceiling. "Loosen' up a little. Someone might think you're frustrated, drinking alone in this dump. Might as well have some company."

 _Except you're not even a person_ , Riley thought. A distant memory popped into his head and he chuckled to himself.

"Spike", he said, shaking his head. "I just realized. The wedding. From Willow's spell."

The vampire sighed in recognition. "Ah yes, good times. Did you know Buffy likes freesias?"

"Are you seriously this obsessed with her?", Riley snapped a bit too loudly, intoxication getting the best of him. "She never liked you, even under the spell. You're an evil demon dreaming of a princess and it'd be almost sad if you weren't so obnoxious."

He was gonna get him for that. "Thanks to your little club, I don't have much of my unlife anymore. With the kill-fun gone, I might as well concentrate on... other joys." Noticing Riley's slight case of wobbliness, he opted for another drink and noted the location of his wallet to steal later.

"The Slayer's into evil, told you before. You can't brush shoulders with it every night and not become a tiny bit interested." He lit a new cigarette. "She'd make a marvelous villain, but would kill herself before she dared the thought. It's a tragic predicament, really."

"Buffy's not conflicted about evil. She's a good guy, you're the scum she fights."

"And yet I'm still here. Don't you feel the dichotomy, or she just never showed you her dark side?"

Riley opened his eyes wider and Spike smirked. The boy's insecurities were the size of a bull. He was shooting in the dark and hitting the target every time.

"Do you know where the Slayer's powers come from?" He continued. "Ever wondered why she is, what, six times stronger than you? Or were you conditioned so hard the question never even popped into your head?" He was stepping over a line here, but could see his words were reaching him. He wasn't certain of the powers' origin either, though he wouldn't admit it in his unlife.

"It doesn't matter", Riley said sternly, watching the ice melt in his glass. "It's all about who she is now."

"And she's a ray of sunshine, with the wit and bright outlook", Spike snarled, slightly losing focus. "S'not like she already outlived her-"

"She hid the bite", the soldier interrupted bitterly, liquor honesty taking the lead. "I've seen her hurt lots of times, but when Dracula bit her, she was ashamed to tell me."

 _She was?_ The boy was lighting himself on fire here.

"Well", Spike started, hiding his surprise. The thought of the Slayer being bitten and bashfully hiding the mark was making his skin tingle. "It's because of what being bitten means, isn't it?"

Riley was firm when he replied. "It's a way of taking life."

"Yeah, but with a lot of tongue and sucking involved." Spike's mind was still going into places he'd rather not fantasize about with a drunk, armed soldier sitting next to him. He cleared his throat. "If one survives it, it makes for a rather... intimate experience." _The Slayer got herself bitten and hid it from her boyfriend._

"Oh, sure." Riley was regaining the higher ground, amused at what he detected from Spike as jealousy. "She was ashamed of almost getting killed, that's what it was." He noticed Spike didn't breathe since he put out his cig. Weird how it only struck him now.

"S'no funny matter, tin-boy", Spike said slowly. His growl was too low for the soldier to hear. "But you wouldn't know. These marks don't heal, don't disappear as they should. They stay forever."

Riley furrowed his brow and fumbled through his pockets for loose bills, not listening. He threw the money on the counter and stood up unsteadily, reaching for his jacket.

"Where are you going?", the vampire asked quickly, counting the cash in his head.

"To see my girlfriend", the soldier replied, smiling.


	2. And Blood

It was already after nine when Riley reached the Summers residence, a grocery bag in his hand. He took another mint before knocking on the front door.

Buffy answered, wearing a sweater over her sushi pajamas. _Check_.

"Riley", she greeted him and reached up for a kiss when he came inside. A look of confusion appeared on her face. "Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little outing with friends", he assured her, bringing up the bag. "Made me think of you. I brought you something."

"Woah, my favorite!" She exclaimed, taking the chocolate fudge ice-cream into the kitchen. _Check_.

Riley looked into the living room and nodded to her mother and sister sitting on the couch.

"We were just watching _Clueless_ ", Joyce pitched in, pushing away a thick blanket. "Would you like to join us?"

"It's a girls' night in", Dawn added defensively from her cushion fort. "We're not switching to a dumb army movie."

"Honey", Joyce reprimanded her softly. "He's a welcome guest." She turned her attention to Riley. "How about some tea?"

In the kitchen, Buffy was preparing ice-cream servings. Near the electric kettle, Riley saw a hot water bag in a woolen pouch, made to look like a cheesy Christmas sweater. _Check_.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom, the drinks he forced down letting their presence known. He looked into the mirror and met his own tired eyes. For a second, he wondered if he should turn on the water tap and puke into the toilet, but decided against it. Slightly hating himself for this, he looked into the small trash bin under the sink. _Check_.

It all felt so normal when he cuddled with Buffy under the blanket, trying to focus on the silly chick flick. She wasn't wearing a bra and he revered at the feeling of her body pressed to him. From time to time, she winced slightly, her muscles tensing, as he tried to follow the non-existent plot. _Check_.

When the movie ended, Joyce rushed Dawn to bed and wished them goodnight. He wasn't sure if he should stay, but Buffy lounged on the couch, holding him and placing soft kisses on his lips.

"So why did you decide to come by?" She murmured to his ear and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked without make-up on. "I'm really not up for... late-night activities today."

 _Bloodplay_. Oh God, he wanted to puke.

"I just wanted to see you", he replied sheepishly, petting her hair. "No late-night agenda in mind."

She laughed, kissing him again. "Good. Would you like some more ice-cream?" She got up, taking the warmth with her. "Suddenly I'm not so sleepy anymore." He followed her to the kitchen to make himself a coffee to wash the taste of cheap booze from the back of his throat. She didn't deserve this, not like that.

He leaned back on the counter, watching her load the dishwasher, anxiety taking over him. "I was thinking about where the Slayer powers come from", he blurted and she stopped abruptly. "I mean, it's not really important, just a random thought", he backtracked as she straightened herself to meet his eyes.

"You wanted to know how I got my powers?" She teased playfully, putting her arms over him. "I told you, I got my calling when I was fifteen. Just a sudden moment, then I could feel all strong and different", she nibbled at his jaw and felt him tense, not reciprocating.

"But where does it come from?", he pressed on, taking her hands and putting them around his waist. She seemed so small next to him, but he still remembered the kick that sent him flying across the room. She sighed impatiently.

"Who knows?", she asked, walking around the kitchen island and handing him a bowl of ice-cream. "Ancient prophecy, old men in robes, rituals in the desert, yadda-yadda." She eyed him carefully, licking a spoon. "What's it to you?"

"Just... curious, I guess", he replied, looking at the floor. He wondered if she liked the warmth of his hands that were now melting the ice-cream through the bowl, or if she would rather feel a room-temperature grasp. "I mean, if your strength rivals that of the demons, wouldn't it mean it-"

"Riley", she stopped him, suddenly serious. "I am not a demon. I don't descend from demons. And if you ever think you could experiment-"

"I didn't mean that", he quickly reassured her. "I know you're not. I was just wondering."

"Well, wonder not", she came close to him, chocolate mustache over her upper lip. "We're the good guys, right?", she giggled, arching her neck. The bite scar was visible through her hair. "And we'll resume the good fight tomorrow. For now, let's just go to bed."

He followed her up the stairs and to her bedroom, glad to take solace in the soft sheets. She kissed him slowly, tasting of chocolate and mouth wash. He held her bicep and she winced, raising his concern. "Are you alright?"

"Sure", she replied, laying down to rest in his arms. "I just had a harsh workout with a vamp yesterday."

Riley kissed the top of her head, trying to relax in her embrace. _Check_.


End file.
